dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool Vs. Ms. Fortune
Deadpool Vs. Ms. Fortune is Episode 2 of Desert Croc's DBXs. It features the Marvel Comics character Deadpool and the Skullgirls character Ms. Fortune. Description It's a fight to the death between two combatants who have regenerative abilities and cannot die...wait, how does that make any sense? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Ms. Fortune was walking down an alleyway when she was ambushed by a group of thugs. One by one, she took them down. "You really are a pathetic bunch." "WOW! It seems you didn't need my help after all!" Ms. Fortune looked up to see a figure jump from the building above. It landed right in front of her. "Who are you?" "The name's Deadpool! I am at your service!" "You just look like another thug who's here to rob me!" Deadpool pointed at himself. "Who? Me? No! I just want to protect you from these crooks myself! What do you say? Do you want a helping hand?" Deadpool held his hand out but was immediately scratched in the face. Ms. Fortune saw him turn and reveal the scratch in his flesh. She was happy at first, but then she was shocked when she saw the scratch heal itself. "What?" "Hmmm. Yeah, I just need to check something." Deadpool drew one of his katanas and sliced Ms. Fortune's head off. He caught it and looked at it. "Stop playing dead!" Ms. Fortune opened her eyes. "How did you know I was still alive?" "Lady, there's a bounty for a cat-like criminal who ate a gem that grants immortality. All I need to do is take that gem from you and collect my money!" Ms. Fortune's head bounced back onto her body. "You'll never take it from me!" "And you'll never take my money from me! You better put those nine lives to good use!" HERE WE GOOO! Deadpool swung his katanas which hit Ms. Fortune's claws. Deadpool tried to slash at Ms. Fortune a few more times but each strike was blocked. Deadpool grew frustrated and tried even harder but to no avail. "Why won't you just let me hit you!?" "Why would I?" Ms. Fortune reached forward and clawed at Deadpool when he let his guard down. She then pounced on him and shred his chest apart. As she jumped off, she sighed when she saw Deadpool regenerating his body and jump back up. "It's my turn to ask a question. Why won't you die!?" "I could say the exact same thing to you baby!" Deadpool whipped out his guns and began firing. Ms. Fortune tried to dodge the bullets as best as she could but got hit a few times. Deadpool then teleported behind Ms. Fortune, taking her by surprise. He decapitated her, letting her head fall to the ground. "You really need to get a-head!" Deadpool tried firing and Ms. Fortnune's head but it bounced out the way. "Hey! Stay still!" Deadpool fired a few more times but his target jumped out of the way of every shot until it jumped towards his head and bit it. "Arrgh! Get off me!" Ms. Fortune continued biting Deadpool who tried to hit her with his gun. Her head then jumped off and was caught by her head. As Deadpool was able to see clearly now, he was jammed in the stomach by the ears of his opponent's head. "This is why I don't own a cat!" Ms. Fortune pulled off her tail and swung at Deadpool, who blocked it with his katana. The two exchanged slashes and blocks until Deadpool threw a bear trap on the ground. Ms. Fortune failed to see it and got her leg caught. She cried out in pain as it happened. "It looks like a dangerous animal like you needs to be put down!" Deadpool slashed Ms. Fortune for a while and then shot her at point-blank range with a shotgun. Ms. Fortune was sent flying and rolled across the room. Deadpool ran over to her with his katanas in both his hands "Say goodnight!" Before he brought his blades down, Ms. Fortune grabbed Deadpool and began wrapping him in yarn until he was inside a giant ball of yarn. "Hey, what is this! Who turned out the lights!?" Ms. Fortune began playing with the ball with Deadpool still trapped inside this. "I think I'm going to throw up!" The ball was thrown as it landed on the ground it fell apart, revealing Deadpool who was dizzy. Ms. Fortune then closed in on the mercenary and hit him with a combo of scratches, hoping to find a way to kill him!" "Just die already!" "Sorry babe, at least I know how to kill you!" Ms. Fortune's arms were grabbed by Deadpool and he kicked back, pushing her against a wall. As this happened, her arms were pinned to the wall by Deadpool's sai blades. After throwing his weapons, Deadpool got out his guns and began to continuously fire, filling Ms. Fortune wit holes. After this was over, he walked up to her. "I've killed you eight times, do you know what that means?" "No..." "You're done for baby!" Deadpool plunged his hand into Ms. Fortune's chest, causing her to scream in pain. He then tore out the source of her immortality, the life gem. Ms. Fortune was no longer alive. Deadpool jumped in victory. "I've got the gem! Now I can get my...woah!" Deapool slipped on a blood puddle causing him to drop the gem. It fell to the ground and shattered into many pieces. Deadpool tried to salvage what he could find. "Nooo! Why! Why! My Money! All the things I could have bought! All the fortune! WHYYYYYY!!!" DBX Results Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Desert Croc Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts